


Flesh

by lovelybyul



Series: Flesh [1]
Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybyul/pseuds/lovelybyul
Summary: *禁止未成年阅读*禁二传 禁商业用途
Series: Flesh [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539535
Kudos: 38





	Flesh

1.0

每周二和周四晚是金容仙的兼职时间，她的工作是到高三生文星伊的家里给她辅导语文。

这已经有两个月的时间了。

叮咚叮咚！

文宅的电子大门打开，金容仙推门进去，在玄关处有下人出来弯腰给她递上拖鞋。

文妈妈也从客厅走过来，“金老师来了啊，我们星伊刚打完球，在洗澡呢”

金容仙跟着她走到客厅，文妈妈客气地询问，“金老师要不要先在这里坐一下，喝杯茶？”

“不用了，我先上去吧！”金容仙把下人手里放着茶和蛋糕的端盘接过，笑着对文妈妈点点头，”我拿上去就好啦”

“行”

金容仙上楼，在开门的一瞬就发现与往常有些不同，但还是随手把门反锁，将端盘放到文星伊的书桌上。

本想先看看文星伊的作业却发现自己的眼神开始无法聚焦，空气里充斥略带攻击性的信息素让她的身体本能地有了反应，是的，她是Omega。

金容仙捂着头坐到了文星伊柔软的大床上，想要喘气，但她很快就发现这是个错误的决定。

这是文星伊的房间，她的身下是文星伊的床，所以她此刻呼吸中全是那个Alpha霸道的信息素。

况且她忘了文星伊是前几天刚刚过了成人节的年轻Alpha，以及她刚打完球带回房间的沾满汗水的球衣就在她的手边……

此时金容仙被情欲染红的脸越烧越红，几乎断了线的脑子快要无法思考接下去应该怎么办。她身下的床单已经完全湿了，她只想到要起身，然后离开床。

可是这个放在平时再简单不过的动作对在一个正发情期的Omega来说简直难比登天，金容仙浑身发疼，灼热的呼吸烧的自己脸颊通红，她从嗓子里漏出颤抖的呻吟声，还没完全直起身就因为小腹涌起的一股暖流重新扑倒在了满是Alpha信息素的被子里。

身下涌出来的一股股热流彻底的撕开了她的理智，修长的双腿夹住沾满了文星伊信息素的被子，下身被来回摩擦着带起一阵阵快感，恍惚间金容仙突然想起正在作画的文星伊，想起她修长白皙的手指，想起她们似有似无的触碰和暧昧的小动作。

但下一个瞬间她就被这欲望压得无法呼吸。金容仙的身体几乎蜷成了一个球，在发情期的折磨下没有一个Omega的脑袋里会有“理智”这两个词。

她已经没办法想着自己在哪，只是疯狂的想发泄，想让她几乎要烧起来的皮肤降温，想要有个什么东西插进那里摩擦，想要被撕开，被插入，被占有。

文星伊关掉花洒，拿过毛巾擦拭完身体，穿上干净的衣服，还没打开浴室的门就察觉到有点不对劲了，房间似乎满是Omega的味道又似乎哪里都没有，就那么淡淡的，若有若无的，勾着人的心弦。

文星伊的身体比她的嗅觉先一步的做出反应。她猛地打开浴室门，铺面而来的信息素让她愣在原地。

整个房间，都是金容仙甜美的信息素，那个香甜的味道，勾引着文星伊的心神。

当她的视线移到她那张大床上的时候，接下来的一幕让她双眼发红恨不得下一秒就扑上去。

她的家教辅导老师，她的漂亮姐姐，此刻正衣衫不整地蜷缩在她的床上动着。她的眼里泛起了水雾，并且用着甜腻的嗓音呼唤自己的名字.......

床头柜还是她早晨起床时的样子没变，不管是几本科幻小说和漫画，还有她的游戏机、那罐没喝完的可乐。

可床上的光景，是个人看到都硬了，更何况对象是自己心爱的Omega？这时候，年轻气盛的Alpha因为受到诱惑百分百的攻击，被引出了Alpha特有的强烈信息素，使得金容仙再次受到强烈信息素的冲击，呻吟出声，一颤之下，身下更是大片潮湿。

文星伊鼻血都要喷出来了，床上黏乎乎的液体，想也知道是金容仙的杰作，此时她的脸因为情动而泛红，简直比想像中的妖精还要媚人的画面，而且就是这样在自己面前.....

房间内充满了两个人的信息素，是文星伊的冰淇淋味，还是金容仙不知名的甜腻花香，两者完美的融合在一起。

文星伊快步向前往大床走，”容仙...姐姐”她才靠近，就被容仙一扯，扯到床上，文星伊赶紧双手一撑，差点直接压上金容仙。

而后者却因为她的靠近，发出有些愉快的呻吟。”星伊……嗯...我想要你……”

金容仙想表达的绝不是这样的意思，但情欲把金容仙的脑袋烧的几乎这剩下欲望，结果勉强出口的话变的如此诱人。

文星伊倒抽一口气，这么可爱魅惑的人，真的是那个平日里一撩就脸红害羞的姐姐吗？

然而这并不是文星伊需要思考的问题，她得想到自己还是个刚刚成年的Alpha，尽管出于好奇和其他Alpha朋友看过那么一些片子，但她还是不太清楚这事应该怎么做。

金容仙眯着的眼微微睁开，看到的却是撑在她上方一脸懵的文星伊，她尴尬地笑了笑，”我……不知道...要做什么”

受不了这情欲的折磨，金容仙抬手伸进身上人的衣服将它撩起，抚上她结实的腹肌，情不自禁地拥住她。

“我...我会教你的……”说着这极度挑逗的话，金容仙对着她笑了下便抓住她的手，之后用两指撑开那个入口，因为发情的关系，那边早已做好被贯穿进入的淮备。

金容仙能够感受到来自文星伊强烈的视线正盯着自己的私处，甚至让她有正在被对方侵犯的错觉，因为兴奋而张缩流出蜜液的地方已然暴露了主人的状况，文星伊的手指轻轻的在入口画着圈打转却没有进入。没办法，我们年轻懵懂的Alpha似乎还没能找到如何进去的方法。

“啊...啊啊……”瘙痒的感觉不断的刺激饥渴的小穴，金容仙快被那只作孽的手指逼疯了，她摇着头发出煽情的求助声，然而在这样的情况下更像是一种床上的情趣，容仙不自觉地抬起了腰部，双眼迷离地扭动着身子，发出甜腻的呻吟。

“进……来……星伊……我要你进来！”

“诶...我……”文星伊还没来得及反应，她的手指就被金容仙带进了那诱人的小穴，神奇的触感让文星伊的神经又再次绷紧起来。

“动…动一下”金容仙喘着气，想要使劲却还是只能软绵绵地握着文星伊的手让她修长的手指在体内缓缓抽动起来。

文星伊低头看着楚楚可怜的金容仙用那散发着诱人香气的小嘴呻吟着，她咧嘴笑了一下，随后俯身以自己的双唇，紧密贴上对方那令人无法自拔的，充满Omega信息素的唇瓣。

忽然被文星伊的带着侵略性，浓厚的Alpha信息素包围，金容仙有所降低的性欲被突然而来的刺激而渐渐撩起，同时也被对方浓烈的信息素冲昏了头脑。

在爱和性的驱使下，金容仙的身体自然的渴望着自己最爱的人，伸出了颤抖的双手，抱紧文伊的头部，指尖穿过对方沾着汗珠的黑色发丝，双脚也不知何时慢慢缠到文星伊的腰间了。炙热的舌头相互交缠着，有些侵略性的Alpha气息和诱人Omega在发情期时的气息则成了完美的催情剂。

“星呐……我爱你...”金容仙因信息素所影响而变得舒麻的双臂抓着对方的肩膀，无力地呼唤着情人的名字，语无伦次地诉说着她的爱意。

“我也爱你”两人的嘴唇分离，文星伊大口索取着对方附近含有浓烈Omega气息的氧气，文星伊终于随着Alpha的本能，拉起了金容仙的上衣，低身亲吻着她胸前已经突起的两点，调皮地啃咬着粉色的乳头。

“哦！星！别这么用力...”金容仙死死抓着对方的肩膀，受着对方对自己的施压，尽力地忍耐着，但发情期Omega的身体却是何等的诚实，她全身因乳头的刺激而无法动弹，只是享受着快感。

“我想要尝尝姐姐的味道”，文星伊邪笑着完全扯下对方的裤子，将碍事的衣物连内裤一起拿掉，当她的手心碰到金容仙的内裤时，明显地感受到了内裤湿了一大片。

“原来Omega发情是这样子的吗？”尝到了甜头的文星伊开始释放本性，渐渐地显现出她体内被封住如此之久的兽欲。

“好像，越来越湿了呢，姐姐”发情期的身体被一名Alpha玩弄着，金容仙除了胡乱呻吟外，什麽也做不到，想到这个正在索取着自己的人是她的学生，她的妹妹，她有些羞涩的用双手遮挡着脸部。

“哈...哈嗯……哈...太快了……别”金容仙眼角流出了生理的泪水，为这楚楚可怜的模样更添一丝惹人怜爱的气息。她的双脚绷紧起来，希望能减低一下呻吟，但全身上下没有一部分能够阻止对方在自己身上为所欲为的行为，不过金容仙也知道，自己不会想要停下这场欢爱，文星伊同样。

“啊...姐姐这副样子真的让我受不了了...”文星伊在金容仙的耳边说着，并以湿热的舌头舔舐着她敏感的耳朵，金容仙紧抱着对方，双脚也紧紧围在文星伊的腰上，令两人的距离更加接近。

“嗯……嗯……嗯...”金容仙整个身体也因快感而颤抖着，嘴中发自内心的阵阵呻吟令Alpha本能无法淡定，色情又带点淫荡的呻吟声在文星伊的耳边环绕着，就连金容仙也不敢相信自己居然能发出如此失态的叫声。

“怎么办，姐姐这样子，我想要做更多的了...”文星伊伸出了另一隻手，并以指尖的指甲轻轻刮弄着金容仙敏感得已经极为突出的乳头，让她立马大叫了一下。Alpha作乱的手使金容仙无法休止的淫叫着文星伊的名字。

随着文星伊手指的抽动越来越快，金容仙达到了第一次高潮，高潮过后的她全身又红又烫，只是被文星伊轻轻亲吻了一下额头都感觉不能自制。

文星伊邪笑着看着她的反应，特意抚摸着对方高潮过后极为敏感的腰部，”不...不要再这样了……”金容仙大口地喘着气，无力地躺在对方的怀中。

“嘻嘻，我怎样啦？”特意引导着对方，文星伊的手环着金容仙的腰部追问，”我说……你真是...太棒了...”金容仙伸手揉了揉她的小年下发烫的耳朵，决定先称赞一下她。

文星伊听着金容仙的赞赏，满意的笑了。不过被挑起欲望的Alpha只当这是个饭前的开胃小菜，她直起身子快速脱下自己的衣服丢到地上。

肌肤终于亲密的接触在一起，两人都舒服地叹息一声。因为紧密地接触，Omega清晰地感受到了Alpha某处抵在自己腹部的有些硬的凸起。

已经不能判断是出于什么原因，Omega的手覆上了Alpha的枪，红唇微启着吐气，媚眼如丝地盯着正大口喘气，紧张着的文星伊，”是不是……很想要...让它...进来？”

文星伊的手覆上金容仙胸前早就挺立着的乳尖。嘴唇用力的贴上了Omega泛着水光的嘴唇。房间里Alpha和Omega的信息素相互摩擦碰撞，伴随着接吻时的水声，无疑是最好的催情剂。

发情期的Omega似乎不太能接受Alpha有些小心翼翼的动作，她想要更粗暴的，更凶狠的插入，想要被征服，被压制，被她的文星伊压在身下狠狠地贯穿。她的文星伊？金容仙被自己的想法吓了一跳。

但此时金容仙早已无暇估计其他，她把自己的腿再次缠上文星伊的腰，下意识的挺起自己发软的腰部用湿漉漉的臀缝磨蹭着Alpha的滚烫。

“星呐...星...”

文星伊堵着金容仙的嘴唇，她亲吻的太用力以至于舌根都有些发疼，金容仙想要汲取空气，推开文星伊后，却又因为Alpha的信息素而动情。

于是就在金容仙在文星伊耳边用颤抖的声音一遍一遍求文星伊进来的时候，年轻的Ａlpha抛开了所有的理智，把自己硬的发疼的滚烫狠狠的插进了Omega的身体里。

紧致的甬道带来的刺激感远远大于Alpha在观看那些片子的时候带来的感觉，果然只有尝试过才会知道这是多美妙的一件事。

文星伊整个人都酥软了，快感从其中蔓延，而那里面的媚肉却缠的更努力。这个硬度和长度让Omega原本搂着Alpha后背的手猛的收紧，随着短促的尖叫声后，文星伊知道自己后背留下了几道抓痕。不过这一点刺痛几乎已经无法影响到Alpha，毕竟她现在满脑子都是自己喜欢许久的Omega躺在自己床上被自己干得合不拢腿的情景。

金容仙几乎是无意识的收紧自己的小穴，而这个动作差点让文星伊缴械投降。低低的，被极力压抑住的喘息和呻吟更加让她疯狂，文星伊用力的分开金容仙的大腿。整个人压上怀里Omega的身体，把滚烫全数抽出又整根没入，重重的撞在Omega的敏感点上。

金容仙的身子都被对方顶着压在床面上，年轻的Alpha在面对发情期的Omega，而这个Omega又恰好是她深爱着的人的时候，总是有着无穷无尽的热情的。

文星伊的每一次动作都几乎让金容仙发疯，那东西小幅度却快速的磨蹭着她的内壁，每一次撞击和抽插都把金容仙出口的呻吟和喘息顶的支离破碎。

Omega几乎是带着哭腔的，她挣扎着往后蹭希望能让Alpha的动作稍微轻一点，但是却被文星伊轻易地拉回她的身下。

Alpha把自己的胳膊固定在Omega的脖颈两侧，放低身体任由嘴唇从金容仙的嘴唇划过。

她低头沿着锁骨一路吻到对方胸口，再叼着对方乳尖用牙齿小心的摩擦吮吸。让她的Omega浑身颤抖着在她怀里收紧身体，在Alpha又一次的撞击下，金容仙哑着嗓子迎来了第一个有Alpha嵌在身体里的高潮。

瞬间被咬紧的滚烫和从小穴涌出的粘稠液体几乎让Alpha马上就要射出来，但是不行，她还想要更多。

她想要漂亮姐姐金容仙以后都只能在她身下哭着高潮，想要她浑身上下都染上她的味道，想要金容仙只属于她，她要金容仙每一次的发情期都在她身边都在她的怀里。

她想标记金容仙。

这是课堂上老师教的知识，一旦标记，Omega就只能属于Alpha一个人的，文星伊想要和金容仙建立这样的关系。

刚刚高潮完的Omega经不住过分的刺激，只能哑着嗓子用她软绵绵的手试图推开身上的Alpha，却发现对方身下的动作丝毫没有缓下来的意思。

文星伊小心的吻去金容仙眼角被逼出来的眼泪和她唇角来不及咽下的唾液，身下的动作却是与之完全相反的凶狠和粗暴。

金容仙的双腿已经没有力气再缠上文星伊的腰，她的腿无力的被分开，压在床上，原本环着对方脖颈的手也因为无力抵着人的胸口。她的脸上还沾着些许白浊，和着她泛起潮红的脸颊，Alpha觉得自己又硬了。

感觉到文星伊不仅不减弱而且越发用力的动作，惊慌感慢慢爬上金容仙的心头，文星伊用力的顶弄着入口处。一次又一次的撞击着她的身体，直到Omega的通道为了Alpha打开。

“你想要标记我？”

Omega软绵绵的推拒几乎没有了任何力气，她只能在疯狂的快感和恐惧中清晰地感觉到Alpha一点点的撞开通道，在她身体里慢慢的成结。

Alpha巨大的结在她身体里成型，死死的堵住Omega的入口。金容仙在模糊的泪眼中看  
见文星伊坚定的表情，她就压在金容仙的耳边，用她带着喘息的沙哑音调，一遍遍的对着金容仙许下承诺。

“我喜欢姐姐，以后，让我保护姐姐吧”吻着金容仙眼角和她眉尾的痣，她含住了她的下嘴唇。

“交给我，姐姐，我不会让你失望的……”  
她的吻细密又柔情，让金容仙再一次的想起来她从背后抱着文星伊，手把手地教她画人物肖像的那个夜晚。

几乎是下意识的，金容仙张开嘴唇，任由文星伊的舌头滑进她的口腔。

毫无预兆的，Alpha巨大的结封住了子宫口，滚烫的液体一波一波的灌进Omega的子宫里，她在这疯狂的快感里几乎是哭叫出声，用力的在文星伊的怀里挣扎着，被撑开恐惧感和扔上天堂的快感交织在一起，几乎把这个Omega逼疯，她不知道自己的嘴唇吐出了怎样的呻吟和淫乱的词语，突然涌出来的眼泪模糊了她所有的视线。

“我爱你，星……”在疯狂的快感和疼痛中，金容仙听见自己心里轻轻地声音，那里有着自己都不曾发现的欣喜。

床上还在缠绵，空气中弥漫着交融的信息素，绮丽的画面，只属于两人。金容仙已经没什麽力气接受她的抽插，只能被动的承受快感来袭。

胀大时，Omega一时还想躲避，却被霸道的Alpha扣住腰际，但是安慰的亲吻，和下身的激烈完全不同，是极其温柔的，轻轻的一下又一下落在她的脸颊。

金容仙被那个吻似乎真的安抚下来，只是搂住文星伊。Alpha改去舔着她的脖颈，愈发觉得这样已经不够了……

来回几个快速地抽顶，文星伊猛地扣着金容仙的腰把她从床上拉了起来，就两人相连的姿势，转向旁边的落地玻璃窗，金容仙低声颤叫，身下不禁勒紧了那滚烫。

Alpha舒服地叫了一声，让她的Omega趴压在玻璃上，从后，牢牢抓住她的纤细的腰，仰着头在她的体内慢条斯理地摆动，滚烫湿热的气息都喷在她的背上。

从二楼望下去，庭院里有几个下人在走动，尽管从外面是无法透过玻璃窗看到室内，金容仙还是觉得羞耻感太强了。

冰凉的玻璃挤压着她的浑圆，她被身后的力道撞得胸口发闷，双手撑在玻璃上，这份紧张让金容仙的身体紧绷着，文星伊掰过她的下巴，狠狠吻住粉红色的唇，捞起她的腰身，牢牢扣着，小腹和她臀瓣的契合度几乎完美。

Alpha不再细腻地研磨，而是深吸了口气开始大力地冲刺起来，可怜的Omega被顶弄地身体痉挛，年轻的Alpha扶着她的腰连连进出了十几下，蓦地将她抱起转过身子，下面依旧死死抵着她的翘臀。

金容仙被抵到书桌上，文星伊瞟到桌上的蛋糕，突然玩心大起，她伸手用手指偕了一块，将奶油涂抹在金容仙光洁的身子上，从性感的锁骨，到挺翘的浑圆，还有腰间，惹得她娇吟不断。

文星伊笑着伸出舌头舔着奶油，一点一点将它们吞入腹中，不时地发出啧啧的声音。

金容仙似痛又似欢愉地仰起头，长发湿透，汗水从鬓边滑落，滴在锁骨上，她红唇微启，若有似无地喘息。

空气中是挥散不去的信息素味道，金容仙渐渐地清醒过来，文星伊没有即刻退出去，她温存地亲吻她的脸颊，修长的手指在她的脊椎骨上来回摩挲，激起她的阵阵轻颤。

她从后伸手环住金容仙，声音透着一顿饱餐后的性感沙哑，”还要继续吗？”

金容仙别开头，作势打了她一下，”才不呢！”

文星伊低低地一笑，松开了她，也从她的身体里退了出来。金容仙禁不住地呻吟一声，高潮的余韵被这一抽动所激起，她的削肩微微颤抖，因着文星伊的离开，她的腿间溢出白色粘稠的液体，顺着她的腿根往下流。

金容仙低头看着那白色的黏液，这时一个滚烫的吻落在她的肩头。文星伊从背后环上她，拿了纸巾替她擦拭，口气很温柔，”是不是弄疼你了？”

金容仙和她面对面环住她的脖子，身体也靠着她任由文星伊动作，”有一点，下次…”后面还没说下去金容仙就停下了，现在才刚结束自己竟然就已经想到下一次，想到以后了？

无尽的羞耻感让金容仙把头埋进了文星伊的怀抱里，而文星伊笑得得意，轻轻抚着她的背，”那，我下次会轻一点的”

……

楼下，文爸爸回家。

“星伊呢？我买了新的棒球棒给她”文爸爸拿着棒球棒淮备上楼给她的宝贝女儿。

正在看电视的文妈妈叫住了他，”金老师在楼上给她辅导呢，你别打扰到她们了”

“好，那等她下来再给她吧”

  
楼上，浴室里的流水声中却不时掺杂着喘息声和娇吟声。

Omega姣好的身材被抵在瓷砖墙壁上律动，雾气蒙蒙的空间内，信息素还未散去，Alpha和Omega之间的调情依旧继续着……

THE END


End file.
